


What Dream may come

by Featherice



Category: Fantastic beast and where to find it
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 这世界上怎么会有比做春梦更令人难以启齿的事？





	1. White

1

“你湿了……Newt，你在兴奋。”

Theseus带着酒气的吻落在Newt的鬓角边，这样的动作在兄弟之间似乎是有点过了。不，这样的动作就算是放到最私密的情人之间也有一点过。

Newt能感受到Theseus穿过他发丝的手指，上面还带着硝烟的气息，战场会改变一个人，Theseus从前线回来后就再也无法洗去这样的气息，连男孩特意为宴会而使用的香薰都无法与之抵抗，名贵的香味只能在男人强势的攻占下丢盔弃甲。

这和它的主人是如此的相似，在Theseus的身下彻底迷失自我。

这仅仅只是一个开始，Newt知道Theseus不会放过自己，在他接二连三的恶意挑逗下，他的哥哥，帝国最伟大的英雄会将他“就地正法”，把他按在这间房间中艹得连哭喊的力气都没有，他会被压在这扇木门之上，听着外面的莺歌燕舞，偶尔有熟人的交谈，一边用自己淫荡的身体接纳着有血亲关系的兄长。

Newt身上现下只穿了件羊腿袖的衬衫，刚刚还整齐的领结和华丽的外套现在都被随意丢弃在这间房间的角落，无人问津。

谁还会去关心一个领结？眼前的少年已然是天赐之物，没有人能除此之外再分出一丝一毫的精力。

哪怕是，Theseus，Scarmander家族的太阳，日不落帝国的新秀，Newt的兄长，也不例外。

男人的手从发丝往下移动，他摸索着渡过面颊的雀斑，不经意擦着弟弟湿润的睫毛，漂亮的弧度在暖黄色的灯光下投出一片扇形阴影，最后在他的下颚处停住了步伐。他稍微用了点力气，钳着Newt的下颚将他的双唇送到自己面前，然后毫无顾忌地掇拾着甜美的胜利果实。

“在我外出的三年，有没有人这么对过你？My Artemis？”

Newt无从应答，他不知道自己要说什么，又或者他现在的状态什么也说不出来。他不知道要怎么应付Theseus，不知道要怎么应付自己的境况，他能做的好像就只有乖乖地任由兄长摆弄。

无法反抗，也不想反抗……

Theseus把手探进了他的衬衫下摆，带着茧子的手指绕过他的腰肢，它在挺翘的臀肉上打着转，有一搭没一搭地开始试探着按压，在蜜穴的缝隙上蠢蠢欲动。

“回答我，Newt，有没有人碰过你？”

2

Newt丝毫不觉得这个问题重要，他的哥哥从来都是家里最强势的代表，他不问Newt是否喜欢，也不问Newt是否愿意，在Newt的记忆里Theseus似乎从来没询问过他什么。

这个男人一向独断专权。

至于有没有人碰过他这件事就更没有什么讨论的价值，这关Theseus什么事呢？在他拒绝了Newt的示好，在他把自己弟弟的真心丢在地上，任其千疮百孔到一文不值的时候，他或许就丧失了索求这个答案的资格。

谁都知道Scarmander家两兄弟，一个是日不落的帝国英雄，为女王带去无限荣耀，一个是伦敦的娇艳花朵，在这座城市享有盛名。古老的家族因为他们而更加辉煌，络绎不绝的访客彰显出他们在帝国拥有多么显赫的地位。

而人们也从不吝啬自己的八卦之心，尤其是流转于上流社会的那些心思，有多少人想把自己的女儿或是妹妹送上Theseus.Scarmander的床，又有多少人想把Newt.Scarmander带上自己的床？这是个未知数，各人心里自有自己的算盘，唯一确定的是，这对兄弟从来没对任何人有过松懈。

没有人成功爬上过Theseus的床，当然也没有人成功把Newt带上过床。

没有人知道Newt在Theseus床上，Theseus把自己的弟弟带上了那张禁忌的大床。

“Newt，回答我，有人碰过你吗？”

Theseus在失控的边缘徘徊，他把自己卡在Newt两腿之间，肆无忌惮地抚慰着Newt即将释放的欲望，指腹照顾着每一寸敏感的肌肉，耐心又急躁地渴求着自己的大餐。

“这……重要……吗？”

3

“你说得对，这不重要。”

他伸出舌头舔过Newt的耳垂，把自己的气味全部沾染到猎物的身上，他要宣告自己的主权，他要在Newt的身体中，灵魂中打上自己的标记。于是他没有再做任何的犹豫，已经勃发的欲望化作野兽闯入了Newt的禁地，他誓要彻底占领这个高地，在他的俘虏身上拿走自己的胜利果实。

然后放肆地，尽情地享用它。

清高的百合开始散发出淫靡的香气，娇嫩的花瓣开始被揉捏，身下的褶皱被撑平，硕大的前端压迫着腔道在他的身体进进出出。

鲜血此刻成为了最好的润滑液，Newt从未如此希望自己受伤，再多一点疼痛，他就能脱离那个迷宫的结局，再多一点血液，他就能不被迫承受粗粝的摩擦。

Theseus快速在他的腿间抽插，碾到敏感点的那一刻他明显感受到Newt的反应，后穴的极速收缩令他恍若身在天堂，于是他一遍又一遍地关照着这个地方，丝毫没有要放过Newt的意思。

这是入冬的第二个月，伦敦已经开始飘雪，Newt能清晰地看到空气中飘落的雪花，六角形的冰棱落在窗边却被屋里的火热融化。

“你看Newt，你兴奋了，雪都为你融化。”

真是很奇怪，雪总会为他融化。

4

Newt记得Theseus走的那天伦敦也在下雪，他的哥哥接到了女王的命令离开伦敦，前往他们刚刚占领的加来港*，他赤裸着双脚站在雪地中目送着Theseus的离开，白皙的脚掌仿佛钉在了深雪中，刺骨的寒冷与Theseus头也不回的背影相得益彰，把Newt所有的理智与奢望全部冻僵，然后任由寒风把它们打磨光滑，直至他可以假装自己并不在意。

他哀求过，哭泣过，他抛弃自己的原则与尊严恳求着，他甚至愿意为Theseus放弃他的研究，放弃他所热爱的一切，这仅仅只是为了让Theseus不要离开他。

现在看来这所有的事情都显得可笑而荒谬，Theseus已然荣归故里，大把的女孩愿意把自己的处女之身献给帝国的英雄。没有人知道在他浴血奋战的一千多个日日夜夜中有谁一刻也未曾放心地思念；没有人知道在他还不是人们眼中的英雄时有谁一刻也不曾停歇地追随于他；没有人知道在他生死不明，下落不清的时候有谁倾尽所有去只为求得他的一线生机。

这些都没有人知道，别人也不需要知道，就让这些无数的过往全部在大雪中掩埋，让纯洁的雪把这些龌龊的事端融化，待春暖花开时，变为尖酸的谈资，一笑而过。

哪怕Newt再不愿意，哪怕他如何的渴望兄长的爱意，他都必须接受这个事实。今夜他是卑鄙的小人，他向Theseus递上同样地狱的美酒，他用露骨的暗示诱惑着Theseus去做一些出格的事情。他甚至不惜用谎言，不入流的小把戏去激怒自己的兄长，以此来祈求一夜的温存。

原来，他的爱是如此卑微。

5

“克利夫兰？约瑟夫？艾尔纳？我不在的这三年你还真没闲着。”

陌生的名字从Theseus嘴中蹦出，Newt在心底感谢这些素未谋面或者见过几次但他根本不知道是谁的替罪羊。他和Leta的谈话自然被身后的Theseus听到，那些刻意的耳语，暧昧不清的调笑成为压垮Theseus的石块，而他献上的那杯酒则成为了最后的稻草。

接下来的一切都理所当然，烟酒情欲，纵情声色。

他们做了很久，在寒冷的冬天里，肌肤沾到玻璃然后起了一层薄薄的雾气，他们在这间房间闹腾了一个夜晚，从一开始的门边转战到桌子上，Theseus托着他的腰将他放到红木的桌子上，然后不留任何情面地把他的双腿掰开，力度大到让人怀疑他是不是想把两条笔直的腿折断。Newt承受着他期盼已久的暴行，用青涩的小穴尽力取悦着Theseus，他发出自己从来没想过的声音，那仿佛不是从他的声带中发出的声音在这时候显得意外迷人。

Theseus把他翻来覆去地不断摆弄着，站着，坐着，躺着，他就是他一人的专属性奴，做着常人难以想象的事情，在最后一个夜晚完成一个最后的心愿。

待到清晨破晓之时，Newt已经变成了一个破布娃娃，他的腿间流着白色的浊液，Theseus的阴茎还插在他泥泞的小穴中没有抽出。

天亮了，梦就醒了。

6

Newt揉了揉双眼，他把Picktt放到了房间外面，护树罗锅一直不喜欢离他太远，他也不习惯离自己的神奇动物太远，但最近几天的事真的太多，他不愿意让自己的小动物们看到自己这么不堪的一幕。男孩掀开自己的被子，果不其然床单上已经湿了一片，再这么下去换床单事小，最关键的是他可能真的会精尽人亡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “回答我Newt，高贵的Scarmander大人，My Artemis，你会吗？你会为我留下吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人兽预警！！！！人兽预警！！！！！
> 
> 豹猫哥哥×人类弟弟

1

Theseus第一次见到Newt时，他还是一只没有完全开化的豹猫，只能作为猫的形态，蜷缩在黑暗的角落。除了一身光鲜亮丽的皮毛，毫无攻击性可言。

那是一段模糊又清晰的记忆，模糊的是那些日常小事已经和现在的他完全不搭边，清晰的是他能记清Newt睫毛上露珠的模样，清澈透亮。

那时候他住在阿富汗的树洞里，依靠停驻的飞禽或是不走运的松鼠，听上去有点悲惨的感觉，但也没有如此难以忍受。他比任何人都知道自己需要成长，需要沉淀勇气，然后在某一天可以完全释放出自己的实力，让这一方生灵都听命于他。

野兽的天性正是如此，他确立自己的威信，来保证自己在这个兽人，精灵，人鱼与人类共存的世界上不会落于劣势。

这片大陆是被神眷顾的地方，它赋予了每个种族生存的意义，他们有自己的优势也有自己的不足，兽人具备勇敢与力量，但他们缺失文明与信仰，精灵兼备优雅，魔法与智慧，但他们过于高傲，对万物缺乏激情。

而人鱼呢？他们在海洋无人能比，庞大的蓝色水系是他们的地盘，塞壬可以留住任何他们感兴趣的水手，但在大陆上，他们无法行走分毫。

最不起眼大概就是人类，他们脆弱无能，却偏偏拥有最广阔的领土和对欲望的无尽探索。

Theseus看不起人类，他十分厌恶这个种族，但Newt改变了他的想法。

他为他取下了刺进肉里的铁器，细腻的双手包裹住流血不止的伤口，他亲吻了他，以最纯真的姿态。

2

“Theseus，人类越过了边境，我们的领地马上就会遭到入侵。”

明媚的早晨总是会出现一些令人不太愉快的消息，狼人和马人曾经为了三颗大树而争论不休，独角兽不满猫族的统治，他们分裂地存在于森林中，互不干涉，偶有摩擦。

直到人类的出现。

事实证明Theseus的认知并没有什么偏差，Newt仅仅是一个特殊的存在，他对兽人的善良和摒弃物种的观念只属于他自己。人类对杀戮和欲望的追求与日俱增，兽人不得不开始联合，对抗这个神秘莫测的种族。

豹猫展现出了他的领导才能，他为了这一刻已经等了很久，Theseus收服森林里的各类兽人，他甚至得到了树人的支持，要知道这些老古董从来不表态，他们不喜欢站队，看惯了生命无尽的轮回，他们也记不清什么是对什么是错。但Theseus做到了，某种意义上，他和Newt确实是同类人，他们都是自己种族的例外。

一年前Theseus和人类签订了休战协议，人类不再进入森林，而兽人也不能伤害他们，这看上去是一个很合理的条款，定一条绵延曲折的边境线，双方赖以生存的河流一分为二，简单粗暴却也挑不出什么错误。

“马王，不要着急，人类并非要开战，据我所知，他们在寻找什么，我得知道他们弄丢了什么。”

他盘踞于自己的王座，蓝色的眼睛里是探寻也是威胁，既然军队还没出现就说明人类并没有开战的准备，那也就不难猜出他们偷偷摸摸违反协议是为了什么。

他们弄丢了一件很重要的东西。

3

Theseus看着马王送来的男人勃然大怒，他从未感受到如此的懊恼，Newt身上有一些划痕，应该是树枝划破衣服落到肌肤的痕迹，而锁骨附近零落的吻痕则说明他在昏迷前遇到了一些非常不好的事情。

一些令他感受到从未有过的愤怒的事情。

“你说你不知道他们丢了什么？”

“我以为这就是个普通的人类……”

安德鲁森从未感受过如此磅礴的怒意，他庆幸自己及时叫停了手下，这个落单的男人确实有种天生的魅力，连最不屑于和人类交欢的马人都控制不住自己。他看着Theseus明显温柔的动作，不敢再说什么，只希望他们的王不要为此大开杀戒。

Theseus残暴的一面在森林已被奉为传说，而传说还是沿袭传说比较好。

“你最好祈祷他不要有什么意外。”

在王座上的男人小心地抱着那个人类，隐匿在茂密的丛林中，徒留下差点在杀气下窒息的马王，心有余悸。

Theseus带着Newt回到了自己的寝宫，他安排了医生来为他疗伤，阔别了八年的时间，Newt却依旧是那副瘦弱的模样，秀气的脸颊和五官着实让人没办法猜到他会是一位公爵。

与Theseus签订条款的人，是一位公爵，他的名字是Newt.Scarmander。

“他没有什么事，只是一点点皮外伤，修养一下就好了。”

羊人开了一张药方，密密麻麻的名单上全是一些看不懂的名称。森林是最大的宝藏，Theseus知道在哪里可以找到那些救治Newt的植物。

“虽然这么问十分冒昧，但这个答案对我很重要，请问他有没有……被标记？”

Theseus不知道自己为什么会这么在意这件事，他根本不应该开口的，他不在意Newt是否有过别人，在他的余生中他们会拥有彼此。

但有时候男人也会心口不一。

医生愣着了一下，羊人拎着自己的药箱最终意味深长地摇了摇头。

4

“你醒了？有没有哪里不舒服的感觉？”

男人慢慢睁开自己灰绿色的眼睛，漂亮的轮廓在夕阳的映射下显现出一个奇幻的光晕，他不自觉伸手去碰触Theseus的脸，棱角分明的脸竟意外的柔软。

“Theseus？”

他叫出了这位森林之王的名字，唇边吐出的音节带着一丝气流，混杂着他的信息素溢满整个房间。

带着朝露的百合香，奇迹般出现在黄昏。

“还有什么地方不舒服吗？”

他又问了一遍。

“我想可能还有点头晕。”

Newt环顾四周，还有些酸痛的脖子并不能很好地工作，但也足以告诉他现在自己的动作有多么暧昧，他被这位森林之王搂在怀中，Theseus一手放在他的腰上，一手撑着头，说不清的目光赤裸裸地落在他的面上。

于是生性羞涩的人类想挣脱出这样的局面，Omega天生的诱惑力带给他了各式各样的麻烦，最危险的事莫过于他自己对此一无所知。崇尚自由流淌于他的血脉，他不该生而为人，或许他应该是精灵，高贵又冷艳的种族，或者他也应该是人鱼，拥有世人难以企及的歌喉，徜徉于广袤的海洋之中。

偏偏他是最脆弱的人类，在兽人面前犹如初生的婴儿，无暇却易碎。

他可以轻易地弄坏他，他可以轻易地占有他，他可以轻易地囚禁他，他可以在他身上为所欲为，只要他想。

“Theseus，你能不能先松开我？我有点喘不出气。”

Newt只穿了件衬衫，他被送来时身上的那件已经残破不堪，Theseus只能为他找了一件崭新的，替他换上。

“如您所愿。”

5

Newt就这么住在了Theseus这里，他的身体状况暂时不太适合长途跋涉，年轻的公爵总是低着头，但他没有拒绝Theseus的好意。错综复杂的小路和数量众多的动物都引起了他的关注，不忙的时候Theseus会带着他在森林里转转，忙的时候他会让树木为Newt指明道路。

“你喜欢这里吗？”

“当然，森林是我向往之地。”

那个男人是这么说的，他漂亮的眸子在树叶间隙洒落的阳光下犹如一颗碧绿色的猫眼宝石，美到令Theseus这只真正的猫都羡慕嫉妒。

或许他天生就属于森林。

男人饶有兴趣地看着公爵，他拥有白瓷一般的肌肤，月光一样的神韵，当他的脚尖触碰到落叶的一刻，整个森林都为他寂静无声。

没错，他天生就该属于自己，他应该待在他的身边。

“如果我，请求你留在这里，你会答应我吗？”

他的吻落在Newt赤裸的脚踝之上，最早是光滑的脚背，唇纹印在上面带起了主人的一丝涟漪，所谓牵一发而动全身，从第一个吻开始，Newt便落进了这个精心编织的的陷阱再也无法挣脱。

Scarmander拥有广袤的土地，如果不是因为Theseus，可能森林也会是他们的，豹猫曾经远远看过一眼老公爵。他看上去非常不友好，带着黑礼帽，杵着一根手杖，常年不见一个笑容，他皱起眉头时能把苍蝇都夹死。

如果没有遇到Newt，他可能会和人类鱼死网破，兽人强壮，但他们人数不多，没办法和人类相比。如果不是那个半大的孩子为他包扎了伤口，亲吻他混合着血水的嘴角，他一定会烧了那座看上去气派无比的庄园。

而当他知道那个孩子的姓氏时，他理所当然地选择了妥协，他不是向Scarmander妥协，当然更不是对人类妥协，他所做的一切都是为了Newt。

“回答我Newt，高贵的Scarmander大人，My Artemis，你会吗？你会为我留下吗？”

 

6

“我本就为你而来。”

青涩又低调的回应，是Newt一贯的风格。在父亲走后，他同意了兽人的盟约，应该说他早就想这么做。人民需要安息，战争不能带来他们想要的结果，他无意为了一己私利而剥夺大家生存的权利，面对自己未知的事物，他习惯于探索而非屠戮。

Omega的信息素渐渐蔓延于房间的每一处，纵横这里每一个角落，芳香腻人，勾得Theseus心猿意马，几乎是马上就有了反应。Newt依旧是低着头的模样，人类能感受到灼热的视线拂过自己，目光似乎化为了实质，或者说他比实质更加难以忍受，Newt完全不知道自己在Theseus眼中会是什么样子？

像下城区的那些omega一样吗？只会张着腿，翘着屁股等待着Alpha的老二狠狠操进自己体内，然后天生用作交欢的地方会吞吐着肉棒，被磨到受不住的自己可能还会哭着求那些Alpha不要标记成结。Newt为自己拥有这样的想法感到羞耻，他的后穴已经有一种隐约湿润的感觉，他撑不了太久，在面对自己心仪的Alpha时。

Theseus的信息素是桉树的气味，Newt对此并不陌生，他觉得自己仿佛身处一棵苍天大树的枝干之上，沐浴着桉树渗下的阳光，享受着最自然的气息。

Alpha一直潜藏的压迫感现在被放大到极致，埋藏在血脉里的侵略性在得到人类的首肯后完全释放了出来。海浪一样的欲潮冲击着Newt最后的理智，他不知道自己还能在这样的情况下撑多久，他用尽最后一分气力保有一丝贵族应有的矜持，将那些呻吟隐匿在嘴中不至于像他见过的omega那样不堪。

“你都在想什么，这里已经那么湿了。”

Theseus饶有兴趣地把手指插进Newt流水的蜜穴，那里已经变得又软又湿，他能看到晶莹的蜜汁从小洞里流出来的模样，把已经熟透了的软肉变得更为可口。

“你比我想的还要淫荡…你真的是Artemis吗？那位女神可不是会翘着屁股流水的人。”

Theseus恶劣地继续逗弄着Newt，他的手指模插入又抽出，没有顾忌Newt已经开始低声啜泣，狩猎者的天性使他迫不及待地把这个人占为已有。

人类成串的眼泪从泛红的眼角向下滑落，他的自尊心在这些罪恶的话语中被一遍遍的鞭挞，但羞耻却让身体变得更加敏感。Theseus一点点地吻去泪水，豹猫的舌头上有小小的倒刺，不过兽人把会擦伤皮肤的刺收了起来只剩下小的凸起，带给了Newt别样的快感。

桉树和百合香混杂在一起，其他动物都被这奇异的味道所驱逐，Theseus从未与谁共享过藤蔓攀附的宫殿，桉树的气息第一次如此温柔缱绻，它不再宏伟，也不再孤独，洁白的大理石床终于找到了另一位主人。

Newt不再是自己，他整个人现在都属于森林之王，在Theseus的套弄下，他忍不住射了出来。

7

Newt已经来不及想自己为什么会纵容这样的事情发生，他被Theseus按在柔软的床铺之上，信息素浓郁得宛如甜美的果实。不过在豹猫的眼中他确实就是一颗漂亮的果实，轻轻一碰都能滴出甘甜的汁水。

他从来没有被人如此对待过，他犹如一道火焰在豹猫的身下燃烧着自己，他知道自己要面临什么，插进身体里的性器带着尖锐的倒刺，刮得他生疼。他无法用语言去形容那种感觉，先不论那软刺对内壁的刺激，单单就是Theseus的尺寸就完全没办法接受。

“太大了……不要……进去…”

他不知道自己在说什么，说什么都不重要了，眼泪被吻轻柔地拂去，但他就是没办法停下呻吟，又疼又痒，又酥又麻，男孩完全落入了男人的掌控，沦为了欲望的奴隶。

“乖，放松……你能吞进去，你看你已经做得很好了。”

Theseus也不好受，他和同族交配仅仅是为了解决生理需求，根本就没管过对方是什么感觉，现在遇上自己喜欢的人反倒不知道该怎么做。Newt不是其他人，轻声的哭吟配上百合香的信息素简直就是为折磨他而生，不管不顾地直接插进去他肯定会痛得哭出来，但不上不下地在这里好像更不是个办法，尤其是他已经把自己硕大的前端挤进了Newt的蜜穴。

Newt努力着想要放松自己的肌肉，身后的穴口渐渐适应了粗暴的插入，omega的本能在此刻展示出绝佳作用，他的喘息更为急促，也更为腻人，汗水沿着优美的脖根而下，颤抖的肉体在痛与快乐的边缘徘徊着，肌肤也从原有的白皙变为了一片艳红，Theseus开始尝试着动作，他按着Newt纤细又精致的腰肢慢慢抽动早已硬到发烫的阴茎。

“从我第一次……见你……我就想着这么一天。我会占有你，在星辰下，在月光下，在森林的每一片叶子上撒下我们结合的证据。”

8

Newt实在是记不清他们在那张床上翻腾了多久，他断断续续地醒来又断断续续地睡去，他的生殖腔被Theseus狠狠撞进去，倒刺蹭在操熟了的软肉上防止白色的浊液流出。

而他好像已经疼得没有什么知觉，当然也可以说爽得没有什么知觉，他保证如果自己的脚尖碰触地面，那白色的液体一定会顺着蜜穴向外流，如果他行走于这个森林，那他们相爱的证明将洒遍这片大地。

就像Theseus所说，在星辰下，在月光下………

可当他再次睁开眼的时候，看到的不再是那只高高在上的豹猫，他的被子已经被汗水浸湿了大半，额前的碎发甚至全部黏在了一起，Newt保证他的内裤也湿了大半，不过他现在已经没什么功夫管被子或者内裤。

“我们谈谈？”

站在他床前的人明显更需要他的关注，Theseus，他的兄长，也是这场春梦的主角。

梦，悄然而逝。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “因为我渴望你，我比任何人都要渴望你。”
> 
> 脱口而出的真话让一切都猝不及防，Newt被这突如其来的变故搞得措手不及，他后知后觉地意识到自己可能嗑错了药。

1

事情理应不是这么发展的，至少小Scarmanda先生在第一次自己搞自己的时候是完全没想过事情会这么发展。

自己搞自己，这个操作就目前的状况来看是真的非常了不起。哪怕对象是Newt.Scarmanda和Theseus.Scarmanda，哪怕他们一个是出名的动物学家，一个是出名的战争英雄，这个操作放在他们身上也让人觉得十分了不起。

“所以，你很缺钱吗？”

Theseus感到喉咙干涩，他现在很想给自己来一个“清水如泉”，或者更干脆一点从源头解决他燥热的原因，一个“一忘皆空”显然是不错的选择。

“当然不，我…我的意思是，我不缺钱。”

Newt挣扎了一下，他偏着头偷偷地观察着Theseus，这动作十多年都没有任何的改变，Theseus都不用猜也知道小Scarmanda先生脑子里又在酝酿什么奇怪的东西。

“那么你或许可以和我解释一下，我为什么在翻倒巷里找到了这个，我真该庆幸你那时候在对角巷做签售，而不是和我在一起。”

Newt再一次看了眼他的哥哥，心里忍不住地抱怨梅林，或许他真的应该来一滴福灵剂，他是要有多背才会被本来出门去对角巷但是半路路过翻倒巷时看到一本奇怪的书，出于傲罗的责任感探查了一下，结果发现自己的弟弟居然写了兄弟间激情小短文的Theseus抓到。

通过这一长串的定语，Newt再次喊了句，梅林的内裤！

2

我们让时间回到三天前，此时Theseus正准备出门参加Newt在对角巷的签售会，他能想象到Newt坐在人群中拘谨的模样。如果不是因为傲罗部门自成一体的休假制度，他想他会在Newt出发前就到达他面前，替他整理好胸前的领带。

“梅林啊，讨厌的魔法部禁制，又是开学季！”

Scarmanda家的壁炉显然不可能连着热闹非凡的对角巷，而魔法部为了保护霍格沃兹的学生特意颁布了条款，不允许在开学季的对角巷幻影移形，于是Theseus在骑士巴士和门钥匙中果断选择了后者。

不过傲罗又怎么可能有前往对角巷的门钥匙呢？他们又不是需要买课本的小屁孩，显然翻倒巷更适合他们出没，所以Theseus是打算从翻倒巷走到不远的对角巷去。如果不是中途遇上一个看起来奇奇怪怪的店铺，或许他能在Newt被《预言家日报》折磨到无措前赶到。

和不远处的对角巷相比，翻倒巷要更为安静一些，Theseus从博金.博克魔法店门口路过，两个弧形橱窗里难得没摆萎缩人头或者光荣之手等一系列奇奇怪怪的东西，恰恰相反，这次橱窗里摆着一样看上去十分正常的东西。

一本奇怪的书。

说它奇怪是因为它看上去太正常了，正常得不像是会出现在这儿。Theseus实在是按耐不住自己的好奇心，走进了这家平日显少会进，但只要进去就肯定伴随着店主哭声的店铺。

“哦，Scarmanda先生！真是稀客！”

博金先生正在料理他的玻璃眼珠，看到Theseus时，他下意识感到了心慌，翻倒巷最不欢迎的人大概就是傲罗，偏偏他又不能把人赶出去，如果他真的还想做生意。

“你好，博金先生，我能买一本橱窗里的书吗？我看到书名似乎叫《What Dream May Come》。”

“当然没问题，不过这本书小Scarmanda先生难道不应该留有底稿吗？”

Theseus愣了一下，他显然没想到Newt的书还能摆进翻倒巷的橱窗，他怎么不知道沉迷神奇动物的弟弟什么时候在黑魔法方面拥有如此造诣。

当然，在他翻开那本书后，Theseus马上意识到Newt的造诣显然不是在黑魔法方面，而博金先生最后那个意味深长的笑也显然别有用心。

毕竟当他翻开正文第一页时，印入眼帘的就是以下这段话：

“Theseus托着他的腰将他放到红木的桌子上，然后不留任何情面地把他的双腿掰开………”

3

“Newt，你能给我一个合理的解释吗？”

Theseus把那本封面看似正经，内容完全不适的书放到Newt面前，那封面真的做得不错，几个花体单词错落有致，如果你不仔细看大概会以为又是什么古老的魔法书籍。当然，前提还是你不仔细看。

而今天坐在这张桌子旁的两个人显然都不符合这个前提，抛开前天才认真“拜读”过的Theseus，另一位主人公对这本书更加具有发言权，作为这本书真正的创造者。

看到男孩的耳尖几乎红得滴血时，Theseus倒相反没有那么窘迫。

“这是个误会。”

“一个十多万字的误会。”

面对傲罗的审问，任何的推脱和狡辩都显得十分无力。

“十万多字的误会也是误会。”

“我认为重点在于十万字而不是误会。”

Theseus抱着胳膊，他灰蓝色的双眼紧盯着妄想缩到桌子下的弟弟，这个逃避问题的坏习惯真是去到哪里都不会改变。

“Newt，我需要一个解释，一个理由，或者任何的答案，你为什么写它？”

“……”

如果不是因为在兄长面前，Newt很有可能已经幻影移形逃离现场，但在Theseus面前，在首席傲罗的面前，Newt必须承认兄长的战斗力是要比他强那么一点。

“Newt，听着，如果你讨厌我，我可以不出现在你面前，你没必要用这样的方式来表达你的不满。如果你不想见我，你可以定期给我寄信，或者用守护神传个口信，让我知道你平安就好。”

你不必作贱自己来折磨我。

Theseus皱着眉头，他耐着性子说出了上面的话，又耐着性子忍住了最后一句话，其实自己心里很清楚这有多么困难。一想到他有可能再也见不到他的小月亮，首席傲罗的心里就忍不住发怵。

梅林都不知道当他在做那个真实到分不清梦境与现实的春梦时有多么满足，他当然不能把这种无法开口的感情告诉Newt，他只能用尽全力把感情拉回正道。

“好吧，我明白了。你的出境许可证我会让猫头鹰送过来给你，你自己在外面注意安全。”

他离开了这间卧室，狼狈又匆忙，傲罗的工作使他养成了一个不大不小的坏习惯，无论什么事都向最坏的方向做打算。以至于他没看到Newt眼底的挣扎，也没想过他的弟弟做的美梦或许是真心出自某种和自己相似的情感。

被留在屋子里的Newt茫然地望着空旷的房子，不知所措。他从来没想过自己写的那些东西会暴露在Theseus眼底，他也从没想过他畸形的情感会被Theseus歪曲为厌恶，说到底你厌恶一个人又怎么会想和他做如此亲密的事呢？

有时候Theseus的想法真的是非常极端，Newt又想到了自己做过的某个关于神奇动物的比喻。

“所以你就来找我了？”

“我实在不知道还能找谁！难道我还要为了这件事去找Dumbledore吗？不不不，他现在正忙着解决自己的事，霍格沃兹有太多的事。”

Tina实在不知道该说点什么，她寻思着这不该是去找Theseus本人吗？

按照他们俩兄弟的处理方式，还得要有多少人跟着遭殃。不说别的，就魔法部整个二楼的傲罗指挥部都肯定会被首席傲罗迁怒，而紧跟着连她们这些外国魔法部的合作事项也会受到影响。

“Newt，哦，亲爱的你来了吗？说实话，我觉得你应该去见他，去和他好好说说。”

比起在感情上一筹莫展的姐姐，Queenie显然更加具有发言权，Newt无措地盯着Queenie，希翼她能给出一个靠谱的方案。

感谢梅林，感谢魔法，Queenie显然想到了魔法师们的办法，她拿出了一个小瓶子，里面流动着金黄色的液体。

“福灵剂？”

“看来你魔药成绩不错。”

这是第一次Newt感谢并适应了这一家子的热情好客，在吃下了Queenie制作的加入了福灵剂的三明治后，Newt信心满满地准备去找Theseus解释。

他相信只要福灵剂的效果在，那Theseus一定会相信他那些漏洞百出的借口！

Newt如此乐观地想到。

而被留下的Tina和Queenie则是在自己的客厅里面面相觑。

“你给他喝了什么？我知道那不是福灵剂。”

“一点吐真剂，你知道的，他们需要真诚相待。”

4

Theseus从来没有什么时候如此赞扬过美国人的热情，在此之前他一向对此表示不能理解，不过人就是在不断的实践中推翻自己的理论，正比如此刻他正把自己的弟弟压在公寓的沙发上。

感谢梅林，感谢美利坚人民的友善互助。

名贵的沙发套是暗黄色的天鹅绒，Newt就算浑身赤裸地趴在上面也不会磨伤任何一处肌肤，而现在无论Theseus问什么问题，他都会如实相告。这个比鸵鸟还会逃避的小Scarmanda先生就这样彻底得由身到心地赤裸于Theseus面前。

“你喜欢我这样对你，是不是？”

Theseus的手划过Newt的臀肉，常年奔波在外的Newt有一个好身材，挺翘的屁股显然也是非常惹人怜爱。

“是的，我希望你可以多摸摸我，然后让你彻底进入我。”

Newt抵抗不了魔药带来的效果，他只能无助地趴在这里任由他的兄长对他上下其手，单纯的Newt根本没想过Queenie会给自己喂吐真剂！

他的魔药课成绩的确不错，他知道吐真剂会带来什么别样的效果。当他站在Theseus面前时，三滴吐真剂，足够他把自己从成年开始就藏着的秘密悉数说出。

一个多小时前他推开了Theseus的门，在兄长讶异的眼光里勇敢地对他说，这本书不过是自己拿来练笔的产物。

如果他喝的是福灵剂，那现在他肯定已经坐在家里的箱子底部开始和嗅嗅斗智斗勇。可惜吐真剂才是发挥作用的试剂，Theseus仅仅只用了三个问题就让他变成了现在这副模样。

“你在撒谎，Newt，听好了我已经说了你不必把对我的厌恶用这样的方式发泄。Newt，你可以去做你想做的所有事，我不会阻拦你的。”

Theseus说得非常诚恳，他这几天在反省自己对Newt是不是过于苛刻，以至于他的小月亮对他抱以如此别样的厌恶。

“说实话，你真的那么讨厌我吗？”

首席傲罗的自问自答得到了一个反对的答案。

“不，当然不，我是如此爱你！”

Newt意识到了不对劲，他想找个借口离开这个地方，因为他继续逗留恐怕会发生一件无法挽回的事，这件事的后果是他不希望看到的。

“因为我渴望你，我比任何人都要渴望你。”

脱口而出的真话让一切都猝不及防，Newt被这突如其来的变故搞得措手不及，他后知后觉地意识到自己可能嗑错了药。

可惜现在想逃也逃不了了。

“Newt，你在书里是否写过假话？”

“没有，每一个书里的场景都是我真实的梦境，我从来没有为此说过假话。”

哦梅林啊！这到底是怎么回事！

“那你渴望我究竟渴望到什么程度？”

Newt做出了他这辈子最大胆的一个举动，他吻住了自己的哥哥，在对方尚未反应过来的一刻用他的舌头撬开了Theseus的牙关。

他对他的渴望超越伦理。

“最后一个问题，你居然敢用真名作为书里的角色！Newt，你需要一点惩罚来记住这样做的后果！”

Newt的辩解在亲吻中消弭，他才没有用真名作为书中的角色名，那不过是一个不入流的小魔法，能彻底让你代入自己与心爱人互动的小魔法！

5

“Theseus的手指捏住他胸前的乳尖不断拨弄着，常年紧握魔杖的手指在两颗樱桃上轻轻旋转，而Newt此刻却发出了某种让自己脸红的声音，这这无疑激励了Theseus，他低头含住已经开始肿胀的乳尖，舌尖时而轻吮，得意地享受着弟弟的颤抖。 ” 

那本书现在就铺在沙发的扶手上，Newt一边被要求念出自己写出的语句，一边又要承受来自于Theseus的玩弄，真正的玩弄。

他的兄长故意按照书上所说的每一步，先是用指腹不断摩挲着他胸前的软肉，然后等到那里已经敏感充血，又用灵巧的舌尖勾勒出肿胀的轮廓加以折磨。

“Theseus……”

“嘘，我们说好的，今晚你要补偿我。”

Newt抑制不住地再次颤抖了一下，他对眼前的状况感到迷茫，在对Theseus说出渴望这个词的时候他其实已经做好了准备永久地离开。

不过说实话他其实没做好准备在这里挨操。

“那么下一段是什么？”

Theseus一步步地诱骗着纽特，他把往日藏在心底那些见不得光的情绪在今天全部释放了出来。

“他把Newt的腰抬得更高，大腿分得更开，以便于自己能更好地进入他的身体，而少年对这样的动作显然不太熟悉，只能任由着身上的兄长慢慢进入自己。”

Theseus抬起纽特的腰，他原本有更加迅速的方式，但他知道没有什么会比按照Newt写下的步骤来占有Newt更加具有羞耻感。很多情况下，羞耻感往往代表着敏感度，当他插进那个未经人事的蜜穴中，感受着肉壁紧紧包裹自己的美妙，在湿润温暖的腔道里拥有Newt时，他才发觉自己有多么罪恶。

他真的占有了Newt，不是在梦境中。

“Theseus用力地……摆动着自己的腰肢………在Newt的蜜穴中不断驰骋着，异物侵入带来的刺痛感仿佛无数根细针扎进皮肉，但这股子……剧痛中似乎又夹杂着难以言说的刺激。Newt从未想过性爱的感受会如此……复杂，他……拼了命地咬紧牙关，断断续续的呻吟声从唇角悠然泄出，他急促地喘息着，快感迫……使他高昂着头，纤细…的脖颈………向后弯到了极限，不住颤抖着。”

Newt的声音不再连续，他急促地喘息着，接受着Theseus的动作，昏暗的灯光下他依稀能看清兄长的轮廓，快感盘旋周转把他的一切带向模糊的境地。一切都是如此的不真实，身体的酸疼，嗓子的喑哑，他哭着释放在Theseus手里，又哭着接受了对方射进来的精液。

如果这是一个梦，那愿它永不苏醒。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus的手支撑着Newt的腰，他对着白皙的肉体为所欲为，这是他梦中想过的情景，每当他闭上双眼的时候都能在梦里遇见一个Newt。
> 
> 而现在这个梦成真了。

1

Newt是在一个月后的下午接到了魔法部的通知，他一贯不赞成魔法部过多侵入自己的生活范围，所以Theseus每次给他寄信用的都是自己的猫头鹰。

但今天不同，信件由猫头鹰送来，白色翅膀所到之处皆是人仰马翻。

他说什么来着，果然神奇动物和傲罗们待久了都会沾染上他们的雷厉风行。

不过这都是之后的说法，其实那时候Newt正忙于“追捕逃犯”，单纯的神奇动物学家还在把不知好歹的嗅嗅装回他的小皮箱。那个施了空间咒的箱子装着Newt的小天地，可惜这些小家伙似乎永远都学不会听它们的饲养员说话，听了大概也当没听到。

“Mr.Scarmanda，刚刚猫头鹰为你送来了一封信，看上去似乎很急。”

Newt锁上笼子，嗅嗅在加隆堆里打了个滚，似乎是决定暂时消停一下。男孩解开信封，一串不长不短的羊皮纸出现在他眼前，他起初庆幸了一下这不是吼叫信，但马上他就皱起了眉头，他宁愿这是吼叫信。

Newt朝着卧室喊了句“大衣飞来”，这时候他无比高兴自己是个巫师，然后他从壁炉旁抓起飞路粉离开了他位于伦敦的公寓。

赞美Theseus，首席傲罗在魔法部稍微走动走动就把家里的壁炉连上了他的办公室。

其实那会儿他们两个人都很清楚Newt不喜欢去魔法部，更不喜欢为了去魔法部而在路上折腾很久，所以既然是魔法师，那为什么不能用魔法来解决呢？Theseus总是能把不合理不合法的事说得非常合理合法，还让你觉得这个该死的男人是如此通情达理。

“非常抱歉，Scarmanda先生，我……”

“不，你不用这样。”

Newt看着还躺在病床上的Theseus攥着自己的拳头，他没有看对方，小Scarmanda先生不喜欢注视人类的双眼，他侧着头，雀斑和发旋中间夹着碧绿的眸子，而他的眼眸中只有一个人，一个现在还不省人事的人。

“他不会责怪你，我也是，你不必过于自责，这也不是你的责任，Theseus知道他自己在做什么。”

相信我，如果你躺在这儿，他会比自己躺上去还要难过。

这句话他没说，他也不想说，如果可以，那他压根一句话都不会说。他现在想的是Theseus什么时候可以醒来，这样他就可以感受到自己的拥抱和亲吻。

 

2

Theseus难得有那么空闲的时间看Newt睡觉，他刚醒的时候，月亮才悄悄爬到了最高点，他试图起身，却发现浑身上下都疼得不行，这肯定又是什么魔药的副作用。

圣芒戈的病床并没有处于漂浮状态，首席傲罗下意识摸了摸自己的魔杖，很快他就发现了趴在自己身边的Newt。

凭借着桌子上瓶瓶罐罐的魔药，其中还有部分治愈咒留下的痕迹，Theseus确定自己是在圣芒戈，而显然从他倒下之后，魔法部把他送到了这里还叫来了Newt。

他就这么呆呆地看着Newt，自从担任首席傲罗的职务后，Theseus一直都有很多任务在身，这就意味着他能分给Newt的时间简直可以说少的可怜。

从他们澄清误会到现在，整整一个月的时间内他只回过四次家，而他们每一次在不知不觉中都会搞到一起，从门厅到客厅，从浴室到卧室，从厨房到餐厅，甚至从阳台到花园。

好吧，Theseus不得不说，他们每一次黏在一起时都会变得十分失控，不管是Newt还是自己，不管是饱经折磨的哥哥还是初尝情欲的弟弟。

他们不知疲倦，不断在彼此身上汲取错失的温暖。

Newt的梦看上去不太像什么好事，Theseus发现的时候他的小月亮只是皱着眉头，但当他准备起身去为自己倒一杯水时，他才看清Newt前面塌下来的头发已经被汗打湿，而他良好的夜视能力告诉他，他的弟弟脸上还留着两道泪痕。

无论他梦到了什么，噩梦，或者伤心的事，或者别的什么其他的事，这些都说不准。唯一可以确定的是那都不是什么好事。

手足无措的Theseus只能把Newt搂紧，像很久很久以前，当Newt还是小豆丁时那样把他搂紧。

 

3

“Newt，你曾经也这么幻想吗？”

Theseus没有放过自己的弟弟，他从不放过任何的嫌疑。哪怕他的小月亮现在脸红得简直像是某种神奇动物的屁股，Theseus叫不出那些小东西的名字，他只能轻轻呼唤饲养者的名字。

“Artemis……”

他们呼唤床第间才有的亲昵，Newt刚刚扶着自己的腰坐了下来，已经射过一次的欲望再一次挺立，笔直地戳着Theseus的小腹。而在被子下的部分，他正用最甜的小嘴含着Theseus的欲望。

情况是显而易见的糟糕，他们再一次失控地滚到了一起，Theseus猜测这会成为他们的常态，至少他完全没有什么想改变的意思。而Newt他看上去也是，他的小月亮随时都会晕过去，压抑在嗓子里的呻吟不知道在哪一秒就会到达极限。

可首席傲罗就是能狠下心来不去管这些。

他所有的心狠和所有的心软都用到了Newt身上，应该说，他把心全部用到了Newt身上。

Newt有点累，但这并不妨碍他的兴奋。男孩堪堪地挂在Theseus身上，他在低声啜泣，生理性泪水让他眼睛通红，泪水就挂在睫毛上，把那双眸子衬得更加清澈透亮。

如果有任何医生或者病患家属从这里经过，他们就会看到这样一副如此惊骇世俗的画面，受伤的傲罗躺在白色的病床上，肆无忌惮地吻着自己身上的人。

月光从窗户流入，全部汇集在这对享誉盛名的兄弟身上，谁也想不到这是Newt，神奇动物学家Newt.Scarmanda正坐在自己哥哥的身上。他现下浑身赤裸，姣好的身形完全暴露在空气中，汗滴从肩膀向下流淌，彻底勾勒出了精瘦的腰身，而在此之后便隐入了被子下的不可说。

他挺动着自己的腰肢，接纳着Theseus的欲望，肉壁从上而下地被破开，炙热带着爱欲席卷而来，而他只能颤抖着继续这罪恶的夜晚。

“回答我，Artemis，你是不是曾经这么幻想过？”

Newt没有回答，他根本无法回答，他所能做的只有依靠着Theseus，他所能做的只有用自己最隐秘的地方去感受Theseus，他所能做的只有把自己交给对方。

Theseus的手支撑着Newt的腰，他对着白皙的肉体为所欲为，这是他梦中想过的情景，每当他闭上双眼的时候都能在梦里遇见一个Newt。

而现在这个梦成真了。

他的Artemis趴在他身上，全身上下不着一缕，好似一滩月光，不，他比月光还要纯洁，他比世界上所有的云雾都要轻盈。

他的Artemis本来就是这样的，柔和似水，微小的雀斑和绿宝石一般的眸子里总是带着不一样的光芒。

这一刻Theseus突然就很庆幸自己受伤的部位不高不低，要是高个几公分问题将十分严峻，而低个几公分，他就不能如此光明正大地要求。

现在就刚刚好，除了不能把Newt压在身下大开大合地占有他，一切都是十分完美。

而显然，美中不足也是有弥补办法的，让Artemis自己动绝对是一个新鲜的体验。

他的弟弟就这么落进了他的手里。

“你为什么不回答我的问题呢？Artemis，you are bad boy .”

他舔着Newt的肚脐，说着露骨的情话，灼热的气息打在Newt肌肤上，再次为这个已经彻底迷失的男孩带去了一波更加高昂的欲潮。

4

“Newt我记得当年你魔咒课成绩不错？”

Theseus躺在床上，Newt坐在他旁边写着自己的论文，飞在半空的羽毛笔听到这句话后便停了下来。羊皮纸自动卷上，和那羽毛笔一同飞向了还放着魔药的桌子。

“我记得是O，你怎么突然对这个感兴趣？”

Theseus这次受伤惊动了很多人，Newt猜测他们遇上了什么狠角色，而首席傲罗的应对方式完全可以称得上英雄主义。Newt对此没有发表看法，他几乎从来不对这种事多做评价，大部分时候他只是安静地陪着Theseus。只有在两个人确定没外人在场时，才会在亲吻中发泄自己的不满。通常情况下，Theseus都会照单全收，他不在乎自己的嘴唇有没有被一个调皮的小男孩弄破。

“因为我以为你会在房间外面施一个隔音咒，还是说你给自己来了个闭耳塞听之后就认为别人听不到了？”

Leta翻了个白眼，她一直深陷和Scarmanda兄弟的绯闻，这困扰了Leta很久，谁又能想到其实这兄弟俩是一对呢？

“你知道吧，你们昨晚有多大声。”

Leta满意地看到了Newt一瞬间红成番茄的脸蛋。仿佛这么多年被绯闻缠身的痛苦在这一刻都完全解决。

**Author's Note:**

> 请记得点击❤kudos，以及回老福特给我♥蓝瘦三件套


End file.
